Me and Heero down by the schoolyard
by Erszebeth
Summary: Le chapitre 7 " Toutes les bonnes choses ont un lemon de fin" est enfin disponible...ça n'aurait dû être qu'une infiltration tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal... Jusqu'à ce que Duo décide de vamper le soldat parfait.
1. Quand on ne sait pas où l'on va

_"Quand on ne sait pas où l'on va, il faut y aller !!_

_…Et le plus vite possible"_

Devise Shadock

Disclaimers : Et non, gundam wing ne m'appartient pas. *Soupir* Pas plus que la chanson "Me and Julio down by the schoolyard", écrite par Paul Simon.*re-soupir*. Dommage…

Notes de l'auteur : On me surnomme 'le juke-box ambulant' parce que quand j'entends une belle mélodie, je la retiens immédiatement et ne l'oublie jamais. Ça doit avoir un rapport avec le fait que j'ai l'oreille absolue (faculté de reconnaître et de reproduire parfaitement les sons). Résultat des courses : je me retrouve souvent à passer des journées avec une chanson dans la tête… (my own personal curse !) Ecrire un fic est une bonne occasion d'exorciser ça. Les chansons de Paul Simon sont particulièrement excellentes et le rythme sautillant de celle là m'a fait penser à Duo…

Ce fic est une sorte de parodie de tous ces fics où Heero et Duo se retrouvent dans une école et finissent ensemble… Pour ne rien vous cacher, c'est un fic assez expérimental alors soyez prévenus : vous lisez à vos risques et périls.

Au programme donc : massacre à la tronçonneuse d'une chanson de Paul Simon pas si innocente que ça, 2x1 en veux tu en voilà, petits mots en anglais et en japonais par ci par là parce que ça fait plaisir à l'auteur et machiavélisme made in Maxwell.

Erszebeth

Me and Heero down by the schoolyard

_Chapitre 1 : Quand on ne sait pas où l'on va…_

Duo balaya un nouveau Mobile Suit d'Oz d'un revers négligent de sa faux au son de sa stéréo, toujours réglée à plein volume pendant un combat. Ses réflexes étaient instinctifs, son entraînement complet, de sorte qu'il pouvait annihiler l'ennemi sans même se concentrer pleinement sur les explosions autour de lui. Il faut dire qu'il avait d'autres sujets de préoccupation en tête que d'exterminer les hommes assez fous pour vouloir mourir de la main même de Shinigami.

A ses côtés se battait le silencieux "soldat parfait". Ça n'était pas la première fois que Duo était partenaire avec lui et le mutisme du japonais tapait sur les nerfs de l'américain ; il avait beau être d'un naturel bavard et facétieux,  il n'aimait pas pour autant parler à un mur et c'est très exactement l'impression que lui donnait le pilote du Wing Gundam.

C'était dommage pourtant, parce que Heero Yuy était tout à fait au goût de Duo, au point que celui-ci avait décidé de briser la façade de marbre glacée que Yuy maintenait en permanence. La seule question était : comment ?

Pour une fois, leur mission commune lui laisserait peut-être la latitude nécessaire pour tester les limites de son silencieux compagnon. Après ce combat, ils étaient censés intégrer une école, couverture parfaite pour leurs prochaines missions dans la zone. Une occasion parfaite, pensait Duo, pour mettre le japonais dans un milieu où il devrait interagir socialement. Il savait déjà, bien sûr, que ce n'était pas le fort du pilote 01 mais cela lui importait peu. 

Il souhaitait mieux connaître le "vrai" Heero Yuy même si il est vrai qu'il souhaitait surtout le connaître… dans le sens biblique du terme. 

Il aurait fallu être un fou ou un aveugle pour ne pas remarquer le pilote du Wing au milieu d'une foule et l'américain n'était ni l'un ni l'autre. Il avait cette aura particulière aux meneurs d'hommes, le regard dangereux d'un fauve en chasse et surtout, ce qui avait la faveur de Duo, un corps à tomber.

Duo lui-même se l'avouait parfois devant un miroir : il n'était pas mal non plus. Des cheveux d'une longueur inhabituelle jugulés dans une tresse châtain, un corps mince cachant une musculature fine mais puissante et surtout ses ensorcelants yeux améthyste le rendait irrésistible aux yeux des femmes comme des hommes.

Le morceau de rock qu'il écoutait céda la place à un rythme plus bondissant d'un simple grattement de guitare sèche et Duo se retrouva en train de se trémousser en synchro parfaite avec la musique… Il ne réalisa même pas qu'il chantait le refrain :

_Well__ I'm on my way_

_I don't know where I'm going_

_But I'm on my way_

_I'm taking my time but I don't know where_

_Goodbye to Rosie the queen of __Corona___

_See you, me and Julio down by the schoolyard_

Il fut brutalement interrompu par la voix coupante de son coéquipier :

- Maxwell ?

- Oï, Heero ?

- La ferme. Et coupe moi cette musique, le combat est déjà assez bruyant comme ça !

- C'est toi le chef Hee-chan !

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il arrêta sa stéréo avec un sourire légèrement machiavélique sur les bords et en pensant :

_Quand on ne sait pas où l'on va, il faut y aller et le plus vite possible… Heero, tu vas danser au son de ma musique, que ça te plaise où non. Yeah, baby !_

Et déjà les engrenages de son cerveau se mirent à réfléchir au moyen de faire tomber le japonais dans ses bras.

***********

Heero se  regarda dans la glace avec un léger froncement de sourcils. Comme toutes les écoles qui leur avaient servi de couverture, celle-ci nécessitait le port de l'uniforme. Malheureusement, l'aspect et surtout l'attitude de Heero Yuy le rendaient distinctif ; il aurait fallut beaucoup plus qu'un simple uniforme pour cacher sa vraie nature. Ses yeux étaient trop perçants, trop pleins de volonté pour appartenir à un simple étudiant, de même que ses cheveux perpétuellement rebellés contre l'idée même d'être disciplinés.

Il fallait le reconnaître, l'uniforme de cette école privée était plutôt seyant, dans des tons de noir et de gris éclairés par quelques touches de bleu. Les méditations du japonais furent interrompues par le pétulant américain avec lequel il partageait sa chambre :

- Miroir au mon beau miroir, dis moi qui est la plus belle en ce pays !

Heero haussa un sourcil courroucé à la déclamation quelque peu théâtrale de son compagnon :

- Baka !

Duo sourit et se rapprocha de son ami ; avant que celui-ci ait le temps de réagir, Duo réajustait la cravate de Heero comme l'aurait fait une parfaite petite femme d'intérieur. Heero ne broncha pas ; même si les tentatives de Duo pour l'approcher et le toucher le rendaient quelque part un peu mal à l'aise, il devait bien s'avouer qu'il les trouvait aussi plutôt agréables.

Il lui avait fallu du temps pour s'habituer à la nature gaie de son compagnon. Il n'avait pas compris et ne comprenait toujours pas d'ailleurs comment quelqu'un comme Duo pouvait être un pilote de Gundam, un spécialiste en explosifs et en discrétion. Il ne lui avait tout d'abord pas fait vraiment confiance jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par s'avouer à lui même que Duo était un sacré bon pilote.

Duo lui avait offert son amitié sans rien lui demander en échange et Heero s'était peu à peu habitué à la chaleur humaine que son coéquipier lui dispensait sans parcimonie. Il n'avait pas le souvenir que quiconque n'ait jamais essayé de le considérer comme autre chose qu'une froide machine de guerre et les attentions de Duo éveillaient quelque chose en lui. Parfois, lorsque Duo posait la main sur son épaule ou s'appuyait sur lui, il sentait comme une vague chaude dans sa poitrine, une vague dirigée vers l'américain.

Si une toute autre personne avait initié un contact aussi intime avec lui, il ne l'aurait certainement pas laissé faire mais c'est comme si un simple geste avait une autre signification, une autre dimension et cela seulement parce qu'il venait de Duo.

Il est fort dommage que le soldat parfait ne sache pas coller de nom sur ses émotions car il se serait sinon aperçu que ce qu'il ressentait dépassait le cadre normal de l'amitié.

Duo lui s'était bien rendu compte qu'il était le seul à qui le taciturne pilote du Wing permettait un tel privilège et cela n'avait fait que renforcer la possessivité qu'il éprouvait envers lui. Il avait souvent envie d'aller plus loin que de simple effleurements et lorsqu'il se plongeait dans le regard cobalt de Heero, il avait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas le prendre dans ses bras et ne plus le lâcher.

La situation avait en quelque sorte atteint un palier : Duo savait que Heero ne chercherait jamais à le dépasser. C'était à lui de continuer à percer les protections naturelles que le japonais avait établi entre lui et ses émotions. C'était un peu comme peler un oignon et Duo espérait vraiment parvenir rapidement au vrai Heero. 

**********

Notes de l'auteur : Voilà donc le premier chapitre. Par rapport au reste (qu'il me reste encore à fignoler) c'est assez sage. Ne vous y fiez pas. Le deuxième chapitre (très bientôt sur vos écrans) est limite hystérique.

Plus vite vous reviewez et plus vite vous aurez le deuxième chapitre. Ja ne !


	2. Hacking & éducation sexuelle

_"Quand on ne sait pas où l'on va, il faut y aller !!_

_…Et le plus vite possible"_

Devise Shadock

Disclaimer : Heero et Duo ne m'appartiennent pas. Heureusement pour eux, tant pis pour moi. La chanson "Me and Julio down by the schoolyard" de Paul Simon est extraite de l'album "Paul Simon" et peut aussi être trouvée sur l'album "Paul Simon Greatest Hits".

Le présent fic est une parodie de tous ces fics où l'auteur dépourvu de la moindre imagination envoie les deux pilotes dans une énième infiltration dans un lycée… Donc, ne vous étonnez pas si ce fic n'a quasiment rien à voir avec le "schoolfic" moyen : c'est parfaitement voulu. Soyez prévenus : vous lisez à vos risques et périls.

Spéciale dédicace à Meanne77: Merci d'avoir bétaé ce fic, oh grande buveuse d'ovomaltine devant l'éternel. Sans le savoir, tu m'as sauvé la vie ! Si, si ! J'espère que les ajouts que j'ai faits te plairont…

Au programme : 2+1 avec véritables pépites de délires incorporées…

Erszebeth

Me and Heero down by the schoolyard

_Chapitre deux : Hacking & éducation sexuelle_

Même si Heero avait appris à apprécier le pilote du Deathscythe, il se sentait toujours ennuyé de voir à quel point celui-ci était populaire et avec quelle vitesse il s'intégrait à la vie étudiante. A peine arrivé, l'américain avait déjà réussi à attiré toute une cohorte d'admirateurs autour de lui et discutait avec eux comme si de rien n'était. 

_Kuso ! _Heero se retint à peine de vocaliser ce juron mental. Duo se faisait beaucoup trop remarquer à son goût. Dès qu'ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau seuls dans leur chambre, Heero en fit donc la remarque à son compagnon.

Duo haussa un sourcil amusé et répondit :

- Je n'ai pas ton entraînement Heero. Aucun savant fou ne m'a appris à réprimer mes émotions, comme tu peux le voir, ce qui fait que je me mêle beaucoup mieux à la foule que toi. Qui soupçonnerais tu d'être un terroriste ? Le jeune garçon qui blague avec tout le monde où celui qui reste tout seul dans son coin ?

Heero fronça les sourcils, visiblement contrarié.

Duo pressa son avantage et sortit de sa manche son couteau, un modèle courant bien que très aiguisé.

- Tu vois ce couteau ? Il à l'air très normal et pourtant il m'a sauvé la vie des dizaines de fois.

- A part ça, il est très ordinaire. On peut facilement en trouver de meilleur modèle.

- Ce n'est pas ça l'important. Ce que je veux te dire Heero, c'est que tu es tellement obsédé par la perfection qu'un de ses jours ça te jouera des tours. Le soldat parfait, ça n'existe pas et parfois tu as besoin d'une pièce tordue pour finir le puzzle, une pièce qui pourra prendre n'importe qu'elle place. Je suis cette pièce, je suis l'élément de surprise, toujours imprévisible. Bref, que tu le veuilles où non, je suis indispensable.

Heero trouva que Duo avait l'air beaucoup trop satisfait de lui même :

- Le docteur J n'a rien à voir avec mon état mental et tu n'es pas si imprévisible que ça.

Un sourire s'épanouit sur les  lèvres de l'américain :

_Je me demande si il se rend compte à quel point son comportement peut être enfantin parfois. Ha ! Et ensuite on dit que c'est moi qui suis immature. Quand à mon imprévisibilité, je me demande ce qu'il dirait si il savait que j'ai très envie de l'embrasser… Très jolies lèvres d'ailleurs, mmmh… Aarrg ! Non Maxwell ! Pas bonne idée, pas maintenant !_

Duo finit par sortir de sa rêverie :

- Whatever, Heero. Rappelle-moi de te montrer un de ses jours jusqu'à quel point je peux être imprévisible. On ne sait jamais, tu risquerais même d'apprécier la démonstration…

Heero n'était pas sûr d'aimer la petite lueur malicieuse dans les yeux de Shinigami à ce moment là. En y réfléchissant, il connaissait fort peu de choses du pilote américain, hormis bien sûr ce que celui-ci avait bien voulu dire sur lui-même… C'est-à-dire quasiment rien. Heero fronça les sourcils et décida d'approfondir cette question.

**********

Comme dans toutes les écoles, le samedi après midi était libre et après avoir passé le vendredi soir à préparer leur missions, les deux pilotes décompressaient chacun à leur manière : Duo, un livre dans les mains et de la musique dans les oreilles et Heero les mains sur le clavier de son inséparable ordinateur portable en train de taper un quelconque rapport.

Ou du moins, il faisait semblant de taper un quelconque rapport. En fait, l'asiatique n'attendait qu'une seule chose : que son partenaire décide d'aller prendre l'air pour hacker l'ordinateur du professeur G et enfin obtenir le dossier personnel de Duo.

Sa justification pour commettre un tel acte était simple : Duo était de son propre aveu une pièce tordue et Heero avait besoin de données pour jauger le pilote américain. Si il avait pu faire une rapide plongée dans son subconscient, il se serait rendu compte que actions étaient en fait dictées par une franche curiosité. Hélas, comme tous les lecteurs de 1x2 le savent déjà, Heero n'est pas connu pour sa clairvoyance envers ses émotions.

Il leva le nez de son clavier lorsqu'il entendit les jambes de Duo battre la mesure sur le lit et la voix de l'américain entonner une chanson qu'il commençait à connaître :

_The mama pyjama rolled out of bed_

_And she ran to the police station_

_When the papa found out he began to shout_

_And__ started the investigation_

Heero, qui savait reconnaître une opportunité lorsqu'il en voyait une, saisit celle-ci au vol :

- Duo, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, j'essaye de me concentrer… Alors si tu veux chanter ou t'agiter, vas dehors.

Duo contempla deux secondes son partenaire puis finit par obtempérer. De tout évidence, il n'arriverait pas à peler l'oignon Heero aujourd'hui. Lorsque le pilote asiatique tapait un rapport, il était tellement concentré que Duo aurait pu faire un strip-tease intégral devant lui sans s'attirer rien d'autre qu'un regard condescendant. Mais pourquoi fallait il que ses hormones et son cœur aillent choisir la seule personne à être à un chromosome près de l'iceberg moyen ?

Autant aller noyer sa déception en faisant un petit plongeon dans la piscine.

Dès que la tresse virevoltante fut hors de vue, Heero se connecta au réseau des professeurs et fit son chemin entre les firewalls du docteur G. Après un moment, il finit par trouver le fichier qu'il recherchait et appuya sur "entrée" pour le charger…

Et se retrouva avec un écran noir.

Ou plutôt, un écran noir avec marqué en lettres sanglantes :

**"N'essayez pas de régler l'image :** **Shinigami vous informe que votre ordinateur est sous son contrôle. "**

Sous le messages défilaient des chibis Deathscythes en train de danser la mazurka sur une insupportable et criarde musique russe.

Le tout évidemment signé de l'inimitable Humour Maxwell.

Réprimant un juron, Heero tenta d'éteindre son portable. Peine perdue.

**"Non, non. Quand je dis sous mon contrôle, ça veut dire que vous ne pouvez rien y faire. Oh, et veuillez excuser ce rire diabolique : MUWAHAHA !"**

Les chibis Deathscythes bien alignés en dessous ponctuèrent ce message en changeant promptement leur mazurka en french cancan et achevèrent leur mouvement en montrant leurs fesses à Heero qui ne pu empêcher une goutte de sueur format animé japonais de couler le long de sa tempe et un "Kuso" d'échapper de ses lèvres.

Pouvez vous imaginer une honte plus totale pour le soldat parfait que de se faire hacker son PC chéri par Duo ? En tout bon japonais qui se respecte, Heero se serait probablement fait seppuku [1] avec un maximum d'hémoglobine (tellement plus théatral) si il y avait eu le moindre katana dans la pièce. Mais, heureusement, le sabre japonais ne rentre pas dans l'ameublement traditionnel d'une chambre d'étudiant, donc nous pouvons pousser un soupir de soulagement collectif.

Heureusement encore, avant que l'esprit en déroute de Heero aie pu réaliser qu'un pistolet en gundamium et une balle dans la tête étaient une alternative honorable au hara-kiri, Duo était de retour de la piscine avec l'esprit d'à propos qui le caractérise… La peau encore humide de son plongeon et ne portant en tout et pour tout qu'un maillot de bain, très joli d'ailleurs.

La musique attira son attention sur le portable de Heero et il remarqua la danse hystérique des petits Deathscythes ; un sourire ironique étira ses lèvres. AHAAH ! Il intéressait assez le japonais pour que celui-ci aille fouiller dans son passé. Cette journée ne serait peut-être pas gâchée, finalement.

_The__ mama look down_

_Every time my name gets mentioned_

_The papa said oy if I get that boy_

_I'm gonna stick him in the house of detention_

- Un problème, Heero ?

Seul son entraînement de fer empêcha Heero de sursauter et d'afficher l'expression du voleur qui viendrait de se faire prendre la main dans le sac. Il se retourna lentement vers l'américain. Celui-ci s'approcha de l'écran et, s'appuyant contre Heero innocemment, effleura quelques touches avant que l'écran redevienne normal et que l'infernale musique russe cesse.

Il fallut un effort colossal à Duo pour effacer son petit sourire satisfait. Cela fait, il tourna son visage vers celui de Heero.

- Besoin d'information, Heero ?

Heero ne pu empêcher le flot rouge de la honte de venir colorer ses joues.

- Juste des informations sur ton entraînement, tes capacités, ton dossier personnel quoi.

Duo pris un air faussement surpris parfaitement étudié :

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose que tu ne saches pas… Pro des explosifs, des infiltrations aussi bien physiques qu'informatiques, mécano et bon pilote…

Duo laissa la fin de sa phrase traîner et ajouta en fixant Heero :

- Oh… et je suis gay.

Heero fronça les sourcils pour digérer l'information et finit par dire :

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire : gay ?

Heureusement que Duo s'appuyait contre le dossier de la chaise de Heero; il se serait sûrement fait très mal en tombant sinon.

C'était au tour de Duo d'être surpris. Il dit, en tentant de regagner son aplomb :

- J'aime les hommes, quoi.

Heero le fixa avec un regard d'incompréhension caractérisée. Le docteur J était peut être un savant fou particulièrement brillant mais il avait oublier d'enseigner les choses de la vie à son élève. De toute façon, si Heero avait risqué une question à ce sujet, son professeur se serait probablement mis à délirer à propos d'on ne sait quelles abeilles, de fleurs et de butinage ce qui, reconnaissez le, n'aurait pas franchement éclairci le problème.

Et en plus, les cours de sciences naturelles du collège n'avaient pas encore abordé le thème de l'éducation sexuelle. Tout conspirait donc à refiler le bébé au pauvre Duo Maxwell, c'est-à-dire d'expliquer à Heero Yuy que non, les bébés ne naissent pas dans les choux.

Il fallut à l'américain toute sa volonté pour ne pas aller se cogner la tête contre le premier mur venu. Il réalisait que cette explication allait être longue, trèèès longue et que, dans son riquiqui bikini (charmant au demeurant) il commençait sérieusement à se geler les miches. Décidément non, ça n'était pas une bonne idée d'essayer de vamper Heero en ne portant en tout et pour tout qu'une feuille de vigne et que oui, cette petite fantaisie risquait bien de lui coûter une grosse pneumonie.

- Voyons Heero, tu sais bien comment les êtres humains se reproduisent, non ?

- Oh, oui, le professeur J utilise des éprouvettes.

- Quitte à te décevoir, Heero, tout le monde n'a pas le labo du parfait petit chimiste dans la poche arrière droite de son pantalon…

Si nous faisions un zoom sur les poches du jean baggy de Duo, pour l'instant répandu sur le lit de se dernier au lieu de réchauffer les jolies courbes arrières de ce dernier, vous pourriez remarquer que dans sa poche arrière droite, Duo conservait… un préservatif.

Il est bien connu que le pilote 02 est comme les scouts, toujours prêt.

Quant à Heero et son inévitable collant moulant, je ne vous apprendrais rien en vous disant que les profondeurs de la Spandex Dimension [2] sont encore mystérieuses et peu connues de l'humanité donc, en toute vraisemblance, le professeur J avait probablement ajouté un labo de chimie dans un recoin de la poche dimensionnelle. Mais revenons à nos moutons.

Heero fronça les sourcils, perplexe :

- Mais alors, comment ?

- Simple. Pour se reproduire, les êtres humains doivent mélanger leurs gènes. Il faut une femme, un homme et pas mal… d'intimité. Avec un peu de chance et plusieurs essais, ils finissent par mettre un coup au but et 9 mois plus tard, le tour est joué !

- Ça à l'air terriblement inefficace, comme méthode.

Les deux partenaires laissèrent passer quelques secondes de silence embarrassé durant lesquelles  Heero cogita la question avant de reprendre la parole :

- Si il faut une femme et un homme alors… si toi tu fais ça avec un homme, ça n'a aucune chance de marcher ! C'est complètement illogique !

Quelque part au ciel, une quelconque divinité sadique passait sans aucun doute une très bonne journée à torturer savamment Shinigami. Duo finit par répondre :

- C'est là qu'intervient mère nature avec le désir : un ensemble d'hormones et de sensations qui poussent les hommes à chercher l'intimité. 

Heero haussa un sourcil broussailleux :

- Tu veux donc dire que ton "désir" à toi est défectueux et te pousse à chercher la compagnie d'un homme au lieu d'une femme ?

Heero fixait Duo comme le docteur J aurait contemplé une intéressante bien que très étrange aberration génétique.

L'américain, lui, était à deux doigts de tout laisser tomber, de prendre le premier vol pour l'Australie histoire de passer un week-end  instructif et délassant à se prendre pour un kangourou, un koala, un ornithorynque ou tout autre représentant de la faune loufoque de ce pays. Sans compter que là-bas au moins, même en maillot de bain dégoulinant d'eau, il n'aurait pas l'impression qu'une stalactite gelée se formait lentement mais sûrement au bout de son nez. 

Duo finit par laisser échapper un soupir résigné :

- Heero, le désir n'est pas la seule chose à prendre en compte… être attiré par quelqu'un, ce n'est pas seulement aimer son physique, c'est aussi sa manière d'être, de penser. C'est beaucoup plus complexe que ça en à l'air. Et parfois, quand tu sais que tu as rencontré la bonne personne, tu te fous pas mal de savoir de quel sexe elle est. Tu veux juste être proche d'elle.

Estimant que la conversation était close, Duo décida que, foutue pour foutue, il allait finir cette sale journée par une douche brûlante et un roupillon jusqu'au siècle prochain. Tout pour oublier ce petit fiasco.

++++++++++++

Les inévitables notes de l'auteur : 

[1]  Seppuku : Lecture correcte des kanji qu'on lit plus fréquemment "Hara-kiri". Suicide rituel japonais qui consiste à s'infliger au wakizashi (lame de 30 centimètres environ, plus petite que le katana) une sympathique éventration en tranchant d'abord horizontalement, puis, si vous n'êtes pas encore trop mort et que l'intimité de vos boyaux ne s'étale pas encore en place publique, à retourner le wakizashi dans vos tripes et effectuer une deuxième lacération perpendiculaire à la première. Enfin, le kaïshaku (assistant au suicide) finit le boulot et votre atroce agonie toutes tripes dehors en vous coupant la tête d'un coup de katana rapide et très stylé. Ainsi, vous obtiendrez le splendide suicide de vos rêves que tout le monde vous enviera… peut être. 

Oui, je sais, cette explication est gore à souhait, mes excuses à ceux qui lisent en mangeant mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rajouter une touche d'humour noir… Sumimasen.

[2] Ne me dites pas que vous ne connaissez pas la Spandex Dimension ! Bon, ok, disons que c'est le nom donné aux caleçons de Heero par l'ensemble du fandom américain. Qu'est ce que c'est ? En fait, vu les vêtements qu'il porte, tout le monde se demande d'où proviennent les pistolets et fusils mitrailleurs qu'il sort aux moments les plus dangereux. Ça devrait faire une bosse quelque part, non ? C'est vrai ça, c'est tellement moulant, où peut-il les cacher ? 

Réponse : Dans la Spandex Dimension ou poche extra dimensionnelle incorporée aux caleçons de ce cher Heero comprenant une armurerie exhaustive et autres loufoques inventions du docteur J.

Jikaï : Après la théorie… la pratique !

Bon alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Il vous plaît mon fic décalé ? Avis et suggestions sont appréciés, adorés et chéris donc, faites moi un petit plaisir, ça me fait écrire plus vite !


	3. Travaux pratiques

_Where do we go, nobody knows  
I've got to say I'm on my way down  
God gave me style and gave me grace  
God put a smile upon my face_

God put a smile upon my face, Coldplay  
  


Disclaimer : Heero et Duo en voient déjà de toutes les couleurs alors imaginez si ils étaient à moi…*fantasme*

Silmarill : Euh, n'allons pas par là et revenons en au fic…

La chanson "Me and Julio down by the schoolyard" de Paul Simon est extraite de l'album "Paul Simon" et peut aussi être trouvée sur l'album "Paul Simon Greatest Hits". J'y peux rien, à chaque fois que j'entends cette chanson, je pense à Duo… Peut-être parce qu'elle est trop cool, trop bondissante, légèrement déjantée bref, si Duoesque ?

Le présent fic est une parodie de tous ces fics où l'auteur dépourvu de la moindre imagination envoie les deux pilotes dans une énième infiltration dans un lycée… C'est également, comme vous vous en êtes sûrement déjà rendu compte, un fic dans la droite lignée de ceux où Duo apprend les choses de la vie *hum-hum* à Heero. Donc, ne vous étonnez pas si ce fic n'a quasiment rien à voir avec le "schoolfic" moyen : c'est parfaitement voulu. Soyez prévenus : vous lisez à vos risques et périls.

Au programme : 2x1 en vue ! Petit à petit, Duo fait son lit…

Erszebeth

Me and Heero down by the schoolyard

_Chapitre trois : Travaux pratiques_

Depuis l'aveu décontracté (ou du moins, décontracté selon l'avis de Heero) de Duo, le japonais n'arrivait pas à se mettre hors de la tête l'étrange concept de deux hommes… ensemble. Pire, lorsqu'il imaginait Duo avec quelqu'un d'autre, il sentait comme des fourmis dans ses poings.

Il avait eu du mal à fermer l'œil de la nuit. D'habitude, il s'endormait en un instant et son corps se réveillait lui même à l'heure souhaitée avec la même précision qu'une horloge atomique. Mais cette nuit là, tandis que Duo bougeait dans ses rêves peuplés de Heeros pas très habillés, le japonais lui, avait connu les affres de la jalousie sans le savoir.

Finalement le réveil sonna et la tresse se dressa à la verticale tandis que son fier propriétaire baillait d'une manière qui ne peut être décrite que par le terme "kawaï !" [1]. De toute évidence, le tableau que peignait l'américain était on ne peut plus attirant : les yeux entrouverts, mal réveillé, le nez froncé comme celui d'un chat et le tee-shirt qui laissait entrevoir une épaule nacrée, Duo Maxwell aurait pu faire la page centrale du magazine "Play Gundam Pilot" [2] si celui-ci existait.

Le tout était tellement "oooh miam" que Heero senti une réaction très inhabituelle (du moins, pour lui) parvenir de son entrejambe, laquelle était heureusement dissimulée par le drap.

Cette réaction aurait sûrement été très appréciée par Duo si celui-ci n'avait pas été occupé à massacrer le pauvre réveil à coup de botte de combat. L'offensante source du bruit enfin anéantie, Duo abandonna l'idée de continuer à dormir et saisi sa brosse à cheveux pour commencer son rituel matinal du brossage de sa manne châtain clair.

Comme d'habitude, Heero fit semblant de ne rien voir tout en ne ratant en fait pas une miette du spectacle tandis que Duo, lui, faisait comme si il ne s'apercevait pas du manège du japonais.

Serrant sa poigne sur le manche de sa brosse (en poil de sanglier, parce que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux et que Duo le vaut bien…) l'américain prit sa décision. Ses cheveux représentaient beaucoup pour lui mais il était prêt à laisser Heero les toucher. Il prit donc son plus beau ton pleurnichard et dit :

- Hey, Heero, tu peux pas me donner un coup de main ?

Heero hypnotisé par le jeu de lumière dans les mèches tantôt blond foncé, tantôt auburn, ne remarqua pas que son corps avait pris le pas sur son cerveau et se retrouva la brosse dans les mains et assez proche de Duo pour sentir l'odeur à peine perceptible du shampoing de ce dernier.

Comme dans un rêve, il passa la brosse et ses mains dans les longues boucles et le temps paru s'arréter en cet instant magique ou les deux pilotes semblaient tous les deux captifs du rayon de soleil qui passait par la fenêtre.

Finalement, Duo poussa un petit soupir de plaisir et ramena la masse châtain vers lui pour la tresser. Se retournant, il adressa un doux sourire à son compagnon. Heero eu beau essayer, il n'arriva pas à se rappeler un moment aussi pacifique dans toute sa vie.

Il resta là, sur le bord du lit de Duo, regardant celui-ci croiser et recroiser avec dextérité ses mèches pour enfin obtenir sa coiffure, observant sa grâce féline.

Décidément, il y avait un je ne sais quoi chez Duo qui émouvait bizarrement le soldat parfait.

Hélas, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et les deux pilotes durent retourner en classe pour maintenir leur couverture.

_************_

Duo avait fait de son mieux pour égayer cette morne matinée de lundi matin en mettant subrepticement le feu à la perruque du professeur de sciences et en libérant les grenouilles à disséquer en cours de biologie mais la journée restait tout de même trop terne à son goût. 

Heureusement, à la mi-journée, il s'avéra que le docteur J leur avait envoyé les détails de la mission et Heero et l'américain se dirigèrent donc dans un coin reculé du parc pour en discuter. 

Installés sous un saule pleureur, ils recensaient les moyens discrets de s'introduire dans le complexe d'Oz afin de voler les plans de la dernière puce intelligente pour mobile dolls quand Heero repéra un manège inhabituel.

Apparemment, les coins sombres et éloignés du campus n'attiraient pas seulement les terroristes comploteurs mais également les amoureux en mal de discrétion…

Le couple inconnu (et qui le restera car il ne sert ici que d'exemple éducatif pour Heero) était en plein échange brûlant de phéromones. Et bien sûr, vu que nous sommes dans un fic yaoï, le couple en question était strictement masculin.

Vous vous attendiez à quelque chose d'autre ?

Heero écarquilla les yeux et attira l'attention de Duo :

- Ils sont…gay ?

- Comme tu peux le voir.

Le spectacle n'était pas déplaisant, la technique qu'exhibaient les deux amoureux était parfaite et Duo la détaillait avec satisfaction tout en essayant de ne pas trop fantasmer sur ce qu'il pourrait éventuellement tester avec Heero. C'était un peu comme regarder un film érotique et Duo se surprit à chercher le popcorn qui aurait dû être à proximité. Ce que le japonais lui voyait surtout, c'est que le couple (toujours inconnu) avait l'air de prendre beaucoup de plaisir à cette activité. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de cette représentation à guichets fermés du désir, tellement plus réelle que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

La voix de l'américain l'interrompit dans sa contemplation : 

- Dis, Hee-chan, tu crois pas qu'on devrait les laisser un peu seuls ?

Le japonais ne décrocha pas son regard de la scène classée NC-17 qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

- Si ils voulaient être seuls, ils ne feraient pas ça en pleine nature.

- Euh, comment t'expliquer, Heero… ce n'est pas spécialement bien vu d'observer des gens qui se livrent à se genre d'activité…

- Comment ça ? On ne fait rien de mal…

_Non bien sûr, _pensa Duo_. Nous sommes deux terroristes qui réfléchissent au meilleur moyen de faire sauter une base d'Oz tout en se rinçant l'œil en contemplant un couple qui n'a aucune idée que nous sommes là tant ils sont occupés à se faire des léchouilles… Mais à part ça, non, on ne fait absolument rien de mal._

Il semblait bien à Duo qu'en plus de n'avoir jamais appris les choses de la vie à Heero, le professeur J avait oublié de lui inculquer la plus petite notion de morale.

_Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que ça tombe sur moi ?_

Ces réflexions furent coupées par la voix pensive de Heero :

- Ils ont vraiment l'air d'aimer ça…

La sexualité nécessitait une étude plus approfondie, venait de décider Heero. Duo, lui, était à deux doigts de mourir de rire : Heero Yuy, soldat parfait et… voyeur ? On lui aurait dit cela, il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Trop beau pour être vrai ! Il avait peut-être toutes ses chances, finalement et puis, être le Pygmalion en matière d'éducation sexuelle avait sans aucun doute ses avantages…

Qui aurait cru que sous le soldat parfait se cachait un soldat… pervers !

L'américain fini par persuader Heero de laisser les deux tourtereaux roucouler sans spectateurs et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Sans réfléchir, Heero la prit et sentit comme un étrange courant électrique entre eux deux. Duo l'avait probablement perçu aussi car un lent sourire étira ses lèvres et, inexplicablement, Heero se senti faible dans la région des genoux.

C'était bien la première fois que ça lui arrivait.

***********

Durant les cours de l'après midi, Duo réfléchit aux nouveaux aspects de Heero qu'il avait découvert.

Le japonais alliait le professionnalisme du soldat à l'innocence d'un enfant dans certains domaines. Ok, un enfant qui sait préparer une bombe, mais un enfant quand même. Le mélange des deux était à la fois un peu effrayant et curieusement rafraîchissant, tout comme l'était le fait de vivre dans le cadre de cette école. En temps que pilote de gundam et orphelin de guerre, Duo n'était pas habitué à la stabilité. Le rythme bien défini de la vie scolaire était rassurant et, avec sa grande adaptabilité, il était immédiatement rentré dans le moule. C'était sans doute un aspect de la propre innocence de Duo.

Vous aurez beau faire, des adolescents de 16 ans auront toujours gardé un petit quelque chose de leur enfance.

La fascination et la curiosité que montrait Heero au sujet de la sexualité étaient pleines de promesses. Les jeux étaient faits… Et rien n'allait plus.

Il était temps pour Duo de ramasser la mise.

***********

La fin des cours avait été une terrible attente pour les deux pilotes. Quand ils se retrouvèrent enfin seuls dans leur chambre, Duo réfléchit rapidement pour essayer d'aborder intelligemment le problème qui l'intéressait, à savoir comment proposer à Heero d'effectuer avec lui le patin du siècle sans que celui-ci le prenne mal.

Il écarta "Hey bébé, ça t'intéresserait de savoir combien de temps tu peux rester sans respirer avec ma bouche sur la tienne" (trop direct) et se grattait pensivement la tête pour essayer de sortir une proposition qui ait plus de tact quand la voix de Heero retentit :

- Dis Duo, qu'est ce qu'on ressent quand on s'embrasse ?

Pour le coup, Duo oublia de respirer pendant quelques secondes. Ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple, si ?

- Euh, c'est assez difficile à expliquer…

La voix de Heero se fit hésitante :

- Tu pourrais peut-être me montrer ?

Duo écarquilla les yeux : ça n'était pas possible, il devait être en train de rêver. Il glissa une main derrière lui et se pinça les fesses ; ça faisait mal… ça n'était pas un rêve.

Son cerveau égrainait une litanie : _Ohboyohboyohboyohboy__…. Je dois avoir mal entendu ! _

Mais Heero le fixait, son comportement devait sembler bizarre… Duo se ressaisit donc avec rapidité. Si il laissait s'échapper une telle opportunité, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Avec tout le calme dont il se sentait capable, Duo s'assit sur le lit de Heero, juste à coté de ce dernier.

- Tu es sûr, Heero ?

Celui-ci hocha la tête.

Duo fixa le japonais dans les yeux ; pupilles rétractées : proie effrayée ou menaçante ; pupilles dilatées : proie excitée. Les yeux de Heero étaient définitivement dilatés. L'américain interpréta cela comme un bon signe, assez bon pour qu'il rapproche ses lèvres un peu plus jusqu'à ce qu'elles rentrent en contact avec celles de Heero. C'était plus un test qu'autre chose mais Heero ne broncha pas. Lorsque Duo fit marche arrière, Heero le contempla avec des yeux inquisiteurs et dit :

- Leurs baisers avaient l'air plus passionnés.

Le pilote du Wing avait l'air sérieux.

- Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux, Heero ?

- Si je te demande une démonstration, je veux qu'elle soit complète.

Oui, le japonais était définitivement sérieux. Duo se demanda jusqu'où il pourrait aller avec ce genre de permission. Il ne faisait pas totalement confiance à ses hormones, mises à rude épreuve par la proximité avec la peau délicatement bronzée de son partenaire. Il se pencha de nouveau pour prendre les lèvres humides du japonais et, naturellement, le baiser s'approfondit, Duo mordillant  la lèvre inférieure de Heero. 

Celui-ci avait du mal à analyser le phénomène. Le baiser s'avérait très agréable et de lui même, il ouvrit la bouche et laissa la langue de l'américain caresser la sienne. Même si le seul contact vraiment intime était celui de leurs bouches, le reste de son corps semblait lui aussi chercher celui du corps de Duo. Une étrange chaleur se répandait en lui, ressemblant un peu à ce qu'il avait ressenti à chaque fois que Duo l'avait touché par le passé. Ou peut-être pas. Non, c'était bien plus intense et doux… Il était à deux doigts de se laisser aller contre le lit quand Duo cessa le baiser.

Tout en caressant doucement le visage de Heero, un sourire aux lèvres, il murmura :

- Je pense que ça suffit pour une première leçon. Je reste à ta disposition si tu veux en savoir plus.

L'américain se leva, se dirigea vers la  salle de bains et ferma la porte. Décidément, avec Heero, c'était la douche écossaise : La dernière fois il avait dû prendre une douche brûlante parce qu'il mourrait de froid mais là, à l'évidence, une douche froide s'imposait parce que soudain, il faisait beaucoup trop chaud.

Heero, lui, toujours sur le lit, passait pensivement un doigt sur ses lèvres. Une partie de lui même criait à cause de la suppression de la stimulation tandis que l'autre semblait soulagée qu'elle ait cessé. La sensation de la bouche et des mains de Duo sur lui avait été si forte qu'elle avait menacé de submerger tout, sa logique, son bon sens, sa pensée.

Etait-ce ça, le désir ? Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir jamais senti quelque chose d'aussi fort. Quelque chose qui donnait l'envie de vouloir…

Mais qu'est ce qui "voulait" son corps ou son esprit ? Et vouloir quoi ?

Duo ?

Tout était si confus tout d'un coup…

+++++++++

Notes de l'auteur :

[1] Pour ceux qui ont oublié leur dico japonais, Kawaï signifie : mignon.

[2] une version de play boy pour les fan féminines du boy's band de l'espace…Regardez-moi dans les yeux et dites moi que ça ne vous intéresse pas…

Bon, la première scène c'est comme qui dirait quelques grammes de finesse dans un monde de brutes. Je vais pas juste mettre de l'humour, il faut du romantisme aussi… La deuxième… j'aurais pu la faire plus salée mais un peu de classe n'a jamais fait de mal à personne. Quant à la troisième, c'est le genre de scène dure à écrire… A un moment, Heero était en autopilote et était prêt à se laisser trousser dans la paille par Duo, le petit coquin… Il a fallu reprendre vite fait le contrôle, ils ne sont pas censés aller aussi loin à ce niveau du fic !

Jikaï : Tous aux abris ! "Elle" arrive !

Le chapitre à venir est probablement la "chose" la plus déjantée que j'ai jamais écrit…


	4. Une harpie, deux pilotes de gundam et un...

_Where do we go, nobody knows  
I've got to say I'm on my way down  
God gave me style and gave me grace  
God put a smile upon my face_

God put a smile upon my face, Coldplay

Disclaimer : Eh non, les Gboys de sont pas à moi. Tant mieux pour eux, les pauvres… 

La chanson "Me and Julio down by the schoolyard" de Paul Simon est extraite de l'album "Paul Simon" et peut aussi être trouvée sur l'album "Paul Simon Greatest Hits". J'y peux rien, à chaque fois que j'entends cette chanson, je pense à Duo… Peut-être parce qu'elle est trop cool, trop bondissante, légèrement déjantée bref, si Duoesque ?

Le présent fic est une parodie de tous ces fics où l'auteur dépourvu de la moindre imagination envoie les deux pilotes dans une énième infiltration dans un lycée… C'est également, comme vous vous en êtes sûrement déjà rendu compte, un fic dans la droite lignée de ceux où Duo apprend les choses de la vie *hum-hum* à Heero. Donc, ne vous étonnez pas si ce fic n'a quasiment rien à voir avec le "schoolfic" moyen : c'est parfaitement voulu. Soyez prévenus : vous lisez à vos risques et périls.

Dédicacé à tous mes revieweurs : Toutes ces belles reviews ! *pleure de bonheur* snif, ouin, je suis une autrice heureuse… Merci tout le monde !

Au programme : Délire confirmé avec grosses pépites de 2x1 à l'intérieur. Attention, Méga Réléna Bashing ! 

Erszebeth

Me and Heero down by the schoolyard

_Chapitre quatre : Une harpie, deux pilotes de gundam et un placard à balais_

C'était bien parti pour être une belle journée de mi-mai, du moins c'est ce que pensait Duo tandis que lui et le pilote 01 se dirigeaient vers leur salle de classe. L'américain avança vers l'une des fenêtres et murmura juste assez fort pour que Heero l'entende :

- Vraiment, quel dommage de fomenter un complot terroriste par un temps comme celui-ci.

Heero répondit par son habituel grognement d'homme des cavernes :

- Hn.

Il jeta également un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Le temps était effectivement admirable, mais son subconscient tentait en vain de lui faire passer un message de la plus haute importance.

*Rose*

Les oiseaux chantaient, le soleil brillait.

*Rose*

L'herbe verdoyait, le ciel bleuoyait… Et pourtant, quelque chose n'allait pas.

*Rose !*

Un quelque chose qui avait probablement à voir avec une longue, large limousine garée juste devant le lycée. 

*Rose, bordel !*

Aurais-je oublié de mentionner que cette longue, large limousine était du rose le plus odieux que l'humanité n'ait jamais connu ? Parce que là, sans aucun doute, elle rosoyait sévère…

 Aussitôt que Heero réalisa ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, il rentra immédiatement en mode "alerte rouge" et, de choc, agrippa convulsivement l'épaule de Duo. Celui-ci avait également aperçu la rose monstruosité et tiré les conclusions qui s'imposaient. Un long gémissement échappa de ses lèvres :

- Oooh shit, Heero… La barbie mobile ! Mais pourquoi faut t'il qu'elle nous colle toujours aux fesses ?

La réponse leur parvint par cri de harpie interposé, raisonnant dans les couloirs de l'établissement jusqu'à leurs oreilles :

- Heeeeroooo ! Où est-tu Heeeeroooo ! Je veux mon Heeeeroooo !

L'horrible créature avait découvert sa cachette. Elle était sur sa trace, flairant son odeur, le cherchant.

La Réléna était en marche.

Un accès de terreur bien compréhensible parcouru Heero. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Duo et pour la première fois, l'américain lu de la peur dans les yeux du japonais.  Une peur qu'il comprenait très bien. Lui aussi aurait eu les boules si la harpie en rose avait été après lui. La prise de Heero sur son épaule se fit plus dure, son regard semblait le supplier "aide moi, cache moi !" avec toute la détresse de la proie qui sent le souffle du prédateur sur sa nuque. La Réléna avançait, encore et toujours, Duo pouvait entendre les cris stridents de la Bête qui tentait de mettre la main sur Heero. Son Heero.

Une créature moins intrépide que Duo aurait probablement abandonné le pauvre japonais à son sort (à savoir devenir l'esclave sexuel de la harpie rose et finir sa vie dans une reproduction grandeur nature de maison de poupée – rose bien sûr !) et déguerpi rapidement pour éviter l'affreuse femelle. Cependant, en maître de l'évasion, l'américain scanna le couloir en cherchant… N'importe quoi, un coin pour se cacher, une sortie de secours, un canot de sauvetage du Titanic… Jusqu'à ce qu'il repère un humble… placard à balais.

Lequel, bien sûr, était fermé à clé. Rien n'est aussi simple dans la vie.

Mais Duo étant Duo, il eut tôt fait de tirer de sa tresse de quoi crocheter la porte et de l'ouvrir, puis de pousser Heero dans le réduit et de refermer la porte sur eux.

C'était un simple placard, occupé en grande partie par un seau, dans balais et pas mal de poussière, ce qui laissait fort peu de place à nos deux terroristes favoris. Ça n'était pas un problème, pour aucun d'entre eux ; Heero parce qu'il était trop préoccupé par le claquement sec des talons de la Harpie qui approchait, Duo parce qu'il était trop occupé a serrer Heero contre lui et à observer de première main (c'est le cas de le dire) à quel point les muscles abdominaux et fessiers de Heero étaient fermes.

Un nouveau "Heeeerooooo" se répercuta le long des couloirs et le principal intéressé cacha son visage contre le torse de Duo. Celui-ci en profita pour le réconforter en le prenant dans ses bras car il est bien connu qu'il n'y a pas de petits profits.

- Du calme, Heero, elle n'ouvrira pas cette porte, elle ne fait que parcourir les couloirs.

Le bruit sec d'une porte ouverte brusquement contredit cette affirmation tandis que les tympans des infortunées personnes présentes dans la pièce où La Réléna venait de faire irruption se virent victimes d'une annihilation par implosion à cause d'un "Heeeerooo" particulièrement perçant.

Les deux pilotes se fixèrent, l'air déconfis.

- Où peut être que si ? Ok Heero, il est temps de passer au plan B.

- Y'a un plan B ?

- Oui Heero. Le plan B est…

Duo retint son souffle et un léger "Tadam" intensifiant le suspens déjà insoutenable raisonna dans le micro placard à balais. Non, ce n'était pas le son d'un orchestre improbablement venu se perdre dans le réduit, juste le cœur de Heero qui battait incroyablement vite et fort sous l'effet de l'adrénaline et peut-être, hum, juste un peu à cause de la proximité d'un bel américain arborant un sourire ravageur. 

Irrité par l'interruption de Duo, Heero haussa un sourcil :

- Le plan B est ?

- Hum, faire confiance à ma légendaire imprévisibilité ?

_Well I'm on my way_

_I don't know where I'm going_

_But I'm on my way_

_I'm taking my time but I don't know where_

_Goodbye to Rosie the queen of __Corona___

_See you, me and Julio down by the schoolyard_

Car Duo, il ne faut pas l'oublier, tenait l'objet de ses désirs dans ses bras et ne serait-ce que l'odeur de la peau de Heero lui donnait l'envie d'y passer ses lèvres. Il se pencha donc vers le japonais et l'embrassa, d'abord doucement puis avec plus d'intensité. Heero, d'abord à nouveau surpris par les sensations que provoquaient la bouche et les mains de Duo eu tôt fait de comprendre la manœuvre et ses propres mains se retrouvèrent comme par hasard en train de se frayer un chemin à travers sa chemise. En fait, boosté par l'adrénaline, il était à deux doigts de déchirer ladite chemise et ça n'était pas pour déplaire à Duo. 

L'américain rompit le contact pour respirer et replongea vers le cou de son partenaire. Il avait quelques secondes plus tôt déboutonner le col et s'était débarrassé de la cravate, ce qui lui permettait d'avoir un accès total à la gorge bronzée. Arrivant à la jointure du cou et de l'épaule, il imposa un suçon à la peau délicate, marquant Heero comme sien. Le japonais laissa échapper un gémissement sourd et Duo perdit tout contrôle, pressant Heero contre le mur, bousculant balais et seau dans l'opération et produisant pas mal de bruit. Ça n'avait plus aucune espèce d'importance pour aucun d'entre eux. Leurs baisers étaient devenus si dévorants que même une météorite s'écrasant à coté d'eux serait passée totalement inaperçue.

Ils n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrir, ils n'entendirent pas le cri choqué qui s'échappa de la bouche de La Réléna ni même le bruit sourd de son corps qui s'effondrait à la renverse.

_It's against the law_

_It was against the law_

_What the mama saw_

_It was against the law_

Ça ne les intéressait pas vraiment, en fait. La harpie rose était devenue la dernière de leurs préoccupations.

Seule la sonnerie indiquant le début des cours arriva à rompre le charme. Heero leva le nez pour trouver La Réléna évanouie. Duo lui adressa son pur sourire 20000 watts Maxwell et dit :

- Je crois que le plan B est un succès total, la mégère est KO pour le compte.

Puis, il enjamba le corps immobile et les deux partenaires se dirigèrent en classe comme il était initialement prévu. Lorsque, à la pause, Heero se dirigea vers l'infirmerie pour avoir des nouvelles de La Réléna, il appris qu'elle était repartie. Selon l'infirmière, elle ne se rappelait ni pourquoi elle était venue, ni comment elle s'était évanouie devant la porte ouverte d'un placard à balais.

Peut-être avait elle croisé le chemin d'un rat ?

Soit le choc de voir Heero et Duo ensemble avait été tel qu'il avait provoqué une amnésie, soit elle s'était heurtée la tête trop fort en tombant. Duo eu tôt fait d'alléger les faibles remords de Heero en lui rappelant qu'aucun choc ne pourrait empirer l'état de La Réléna. Cette fille possédait déjà une impressionnante collection de problèmes psychiatriques, une bosse de plus et une amnésie supplémentaire ne pourrait pas causer plus de dommages.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ce début de journée mouvementé allait donner beaucoup à réfléchir aux deux pilotes, en particulier à Heero. Ce qui avait eu lieu dans le placard à balais était différent de la petite expérimentation qu'il avait eue avec Duo. Il savait, même si il avait un peu du mal à le reconnaître qu'il était attiré par Duo mais il n'avait jamais imaginé que cela puisse être réciproque…

_++++++_

Notes de l'auteur : Alors, il vous plaît ce chapitre délirant… honnêtement, je ne sais pas mais pas du tout d'où il vient. J'ai imaginé Réléna débarquer dans le lycée et avant que j'ai pu dire ouf, un placard à balais s'est greffé dans mon imagination… Et comme le placard était très petit, que pouvaient faire les deux pilotes à l'intérieur si ce n'est se peloter ? [Des pilotes qui se pelotent, faudra que je la ressorte celle là] Bien sûr, j'exagère beaucoup les personnages dans ce chapitre… Quoique. Si j'avais Réléna aux fesses, j'essayerais de me planquer aussi…

Jikaï : Tout le monde sait ce qu'il se passe quand Duo séduit Heero mais… avez-vous déjà pensé au contraire ? Parce que mon imagination, oui.

Silmarill : Je crains le pire…

Erszebeth : Et tu as bien raison !

Vous savez ce qui me ferait très plaisir ? Une review ! Histoire de savoir si mes délires ne font pas délirer que moi… S'il vous plaît ?


	5. Guerre des nerfs

_Love, when you work it out I'm worse than you_

_Yeah, when you work it out I want it too_

_Now, when you work out where to draw the line_

_Your guess is as good as mine_

God put a smile upon my face, Coldplay

Disclaimer : Si Gundam Wing m'appartenait, vous pensez bien que je le crierais sur tous les toits…

La chanson "Me and Julio down by the schoolyard" de Paul Simon est extraite de l'album "Paul Simon" et peut aussi être trouvée sur l'album "Paul Simon Greatest Hits". J'y peux rien, à chaque fois que j'entends cette chanson, je pense à Duo… Peut-être parce qu'elle est trop cool, trop bondissante, légèrement déjantée bref, si Duoesque ?

Le présent fic est une parodie de tous ces fics où l'auteur dépourvu de la moindre imagination envoie les deux pilotes dans une énième infiltration dans un lycée… C'est également, comme vous vous en êtes sûrement déjà rendu compte, un fic dans la droite lignée de ceux où Duo apprend les choses de la vie *hum-hum* à Heero. Donc, ne vous étonnez pas si ce fic n'a quasiment rien à voir avec le "schoolfic" moyen : c'est parfaitement voulu. Soyez prévenus : vous lisez à vos risques et périls. FIC EXPERIMENTAL !!!

Au programme : Heero qui s'amuse bien, 2x2, 2x1, un Shinigami de sortie et un massacre goro-rigolo un brin surréaliste (vous comprendrez ce que je veux dire quand vous le lirez…)

Erszebeth

Me and Heero down by the schoolyard

_Chapitre cinq : Guerre des nerfs_

Ça commençait à devenir une habitude pour Heero de ne pas arriver à dormir. A un mètre de lui, l'américain dormait comme un bébé et c'était assez énervant.

Bien sûr, le soir même ils devaient exécuter la mission et Heero aurait bien aimé dire que c'était à ce sujet qu'il se posait des questions, sauf qu'il n'y pensait pas du tout. 

Non, ce qui occupait le premier rang de ses préoccupations était un bel américain, pour l'heure endormi, pas très habillé et gisant au beau milieu de draps froissés. Fichu pour fichu, le japonais quitta son lit et s'approcha de l'objet de ses réflexions pour mieux le regarder. Duo dormait avec un sourire rêveur aux lèvres et Heero était partagé entre l'irritation que son partenaire dorme si bien alors que lui en était à sa troisième heure d'insomnie et l'attendrissement à le voir si détendu.

C'était la première fois que Heero prenait vraiment la peine de regarder Duo. Il contemplait la queue de cheval lâche que l'américain portait pour dormir, sa peau blanche, ses longs cils et sa bouche bien formée… Des lèvres qu'il embrassait il n'y a pas si longtemps. Oui, en termes d'esthétisme il devait bien l'avouer : Duo était beau, tout simplement. 

Une belle créature qui lui avait appris l'amitié, la décontraction et… le désir.

Et d'après ce qu'il avait vu la journée précédente, Duo le désirait aussi.

Heero resta silencieux un bon moment, se rappelant combien de fois l'américain lui avait envoyé des signaux sans qu'il s'en rende compte, flirtant éhontément avec lui, se penchant sur lui quand il tapait sur son ordinateur, sortant de la douche avec en tout et pour tout une serviette autour des hanches... Combien de fois il avait eu envie de clore l'espace entre lui et le pilote 02 ne serait ce que pour le toucher même si il ne l'avait pas fait, conditionné par l'entraînement que lui avait fait subir le professeur J. Mais il n'avait jamais imaginé que Duo puisse le désirer aussi.

Une idée le frappa : Comment Duo réagirait il si il se mettait à l'aguicher ?

Car la réaction de l'américain lorsqu'il avait poussé un gémissement dans le placard à balais n'était pas passé inaperçue aux yeux de Heero. Il semblait bien au japonais qu'il avait le pouvoir de faire perdre sa contenance à Duo.

Evidemment, il ne savait pas exactement comment s'y prendre, mais il y a fort peu de questions auxquelles un portable connecté sur le net ne peut répondre. Alors, au lieu de dormir, Heero passa une nuit très éducative à combler les trous que le professeur J avait laissé dans son éducation sur des sujets comme le désir, le sexe et la séduction en général. Et, au petit matin, juste avant de finir par fermer l'œil une heure ou deux avant les cours, Heero avait un plan de bataille.

Heero ne s'y connaissait peut être pas dans les relations humaines, mais il n'avait jamais loupé une mission de sa vie.

Et là, il s'agissait de séduire Duo.

_Ninmu ryoukaï._ [1]

***********

Duo gisait sur le lit, dans un désordre glorieux de draps froissés et de cheveux étalés. Le soleil éclairait avec complaisance cette scène, jouant avec les ombres et les lumières de ce corps offert aux regards. Il dormait paisiblement, un léger sourire satisfait aux lèvres et l'ensemble était à couper le souffle.

En d'autres termes, Duo Maxwell n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qui allait lui tomber dessus au réveil.

A quelques pas de là, Heero mettait la dernière main à son plan. Prenant exemple sur Duo, il sortit de la douche juste à l'heure exacte où le réveil de l'américain se mit à sonner irrégulièrement, à moitié cassé par son lynchage quotidien à coups de botte. Comme d'habitude, Duo saisit l'article vestimentaire pour frapper l'empêcheur de dormir en rond quand il entendit la porte de la salle de bain se refermer avec légèrement plus de force que nécessaire, comme pour attirer son attention. Il tourna la tête et voici ce qu'il vit :

Un Heero à moitié nu, portant en tout et pour tout la plus petite serviette qu'il ait pu trouver, la peau humide d'une douche, une main dans ses mèches désordonnées. L'ensemble de cette vision de rêve pourrait être parfaitement rendue par le mot "seksy".

Le cerveau de Duo se trouva absolument incapable d'envoyer les ordres chimiques qui auraient permis à l'américain de dire bonjour. En aurait il été capable, ça ne serait pas passé à travers la barrière des hormones en train de faire la hola dans la tête de Duo. Heureusement, cela l'empêcha également de se transformer en loup hurleur pervers dans la plus pure tradition Tex Averyenne mais de justesse. 

Duo était tellement occupé à se rincer l'œil que le réveil échappa à sa mort programmée et arrêta de sonner dans un toussotement asthmatique. 

Le mutisme de Duo n'était pas exactement la réaction que Heero souhaitait obtenir et il ne savait pas trop comment l'interpréter. Sa mission était elle un échec ? Etait il incapable de séduire quelqu'un ou s'y prenait il de la mauvaise façon ?

Son nom aurait dû figurer dans le guiness des records : il était le premier à réussir à rendre l'américain muet comme un carpe.

Heero hésita brièvement : devait-il initier le contact ? C'est ce que Duo faisait quand il flirtait avec lui. Il finit par y renoncer ; il n'y avait aucun moyen de faire sembler cela naturel et il ne se sentait de toute façon pas assez sûr de lui pour tenter de s'approcher de Duo.

Finalement, après de longues secondes de silence stupéfié, Duo réussi à refermer sa bouche béante et à reprendre avec difficulté le contrôle de ses cordes vocales.

- Bien dormi, Heero ?

- Hn.

_Kuso ! _Heero réalisa qu'il retombait trop facilement dans le moule de leurs relations platoniques habituelles. Il fallait  d'une manière ou d'une autre continuer à titiller l'américain. Mais comment ? Une goutte d'eau perla le long de son visage et parvint à portée de sa bouche et sans réfléchir, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour la lécher. Il fut récompensé de son action en voyant un frisson presque imperceptible parcourir le corps de l'américain.

_Oooh ! _Heero réprima le sourire machiavélique qui menaçait de se répandre sur son visage. Cela se révélait finalement beaucoup plus facile que le japonais l'avait imaginé. Et beaucoup plus gratifiant aussi… Heero prenait un plaisir incroyable à voir Duo sur les charbons ardents… Après tout, comme l'américain aimait-lui même le dire, turnabout is fairplay !

Et cela ne faisait que commencer…

*********

Phase numéro un : Déconcerter l'adversaire 

Et, selon Heero, c'était chose faite : Après la petite scène du matin, l'américain était visiblement sur la chaise électrique. Il ne prêtait aucune attention au cours, ce qui n'était pas franchement une nouveauté et il croisait et recroisait les jambes, ce qui, selon les renseignements du japonais était un signe sûr de tension sexuelle refoulée.

Malheureusement, l'américain fixait obstinément l'extérieur et Heero n'avait aucun moyen d'attirer discrètement son attention.

Duo regardait dehors mais le spectacle de la nature printanière lui passait complètement au dessus de la tête. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était un arrêt sur image parfait du moment où Heero était sorti de la salle de bain et il avait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas laisser ses pensées dériver vers ses fantasmes habituels…

_Self-control…_

Phase numéro deux : Mettre les points sur les I

Toute la journée, Heero avait poursuivi son travail de sape avec succès, allant même jusqu'à s'asseoir sur les genoux de Duo pendant la pause déjeuner pour croquer une pomme, sous prétexte que toutes les chaises de la cafétéria étaient occupées. Il avait été récompensé de son audace en voyant la respiration de l'américain devenir erratique, son corps se raidir (enfin, PRESQUE tout son corps) et sa température augmenter. 

Heero Yuy n'avait jamais passé une aussi bonne journée de toute sa vie. Il comprenait maintenant l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Duo l'avait dragué jusque là… C'était incroyablement drôle de voir Duo lutter pour garder son calme. 

Le pauvre Duo, lui, avait passé une très mauvaise journée. Au début, il n'avait pas pu croire que le japonais lui faisait des avances. Comment le froid pilote du Wing avait il pu se transformer en cette créature sexy qui semblait très bien savoir quels étaient ses points faibles ?

Non, le petit sourire en coin qu'il avait surpris déjà plusieurs fois sur le visage d'habitude impassible de son partenaire ne mentait pas ; le japonais savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait.

Duo avait il créé un monstre ?

Quand il avait vu Heero se pencher exagérément en cours de sport pour ramasser une balle en lui donnant une vue panoramique de ses courbes arrières, il lui avait fallu mettre sa tête 5 bonnes minutes sous le robinet d'eau glacé le plus proche pour regagner un semblant de contrôle. 

Et quand Heero s'était assis sur lui, il avait fallu à Duo un énorme effort de volonté pour refouler le sang qui menaçait d'engorger son sexe au contact des fesses qu'il avait si souvent contemplées en douce lorsqu'elles étaient moulées dans un short en lycra. Il lui avait fallu se rappeler aussi qu'ils étaient en public et qu'il était impossible de faire sa fête à Heero sur la table du réfectoire, même si cette idée se révélait au combien tentante… 

_Self-control, self control…_

Une telle maîtrise de lui-même lui coûta sans aucun doute quelques précieux neurones qui frirent dans le processus. Les systèmes de Duo surchauffaient sacrément. Tellement qu'il dû en revenir au bon vieux moyen de relâcher la pression. Hélas, sa main n'était qu'un pauvre substitut pour ce qu'il avait en tête (à savoir lui, Heero et rien d'autre entre eux que du lubrifiant, je vous laisse choisir dans quelle position…).

Finalement, sa tentative se retourna plus ou moins contre lui ; les images d'un Heero nu, offert les jambes écartées sous lui ne quittaient plus son esprit.

Encore heureux qu'il n'aie pas la même propension aux saignements de nez que Wufeï, car sinon on l'aurait retrouvé mort fort peu glorieusement, baignant dans son propre sang au milieu des toilettes des hommes…

Sale manière de mourir pour Shinigami.

Il ne fallait pas que la mission qu'ils devaient effectuer ce soir pâtisse de la tension sexuelle qui régnait entre eux…

Mais quelque chose lui disait que c'était très mal barré.

***********

Phase numéro trois : Enfoncer le clou

Duo poussa un soupir de soulagement. La mission était presque finie, les plans dans la poche, il ne leur restait plus qu'à filer de là incognito. Il aurait bien aimé pourvoir faire sauter la base afin de calmer un peu ses nerfs.

Etait-ce lui ou est-ce que même la manière dont le japonais marchait était Heerotique ? [2]

Au coin d'un couloir, il s'immobilisa, pris de vertige. Tout ce temps à prendre sur lui même ça commençait à devenir insupportable et il pouvait presque sentir son sang faire le yo-yo entre l'irrigation de son cerveau et celle d'une partie plus controversée de son anatomie.

_Self control self control self control…_

Il entendit la voix un peu inquiète de Heero :

- ça va Duo ?

Et quand la main de Heero le frôla, Duo abandonna toutes ses prétentions et son self control mourut après même pas 30 secondes d'existence.

L'américain poussa un juron mental dans son fort intérieur. _Fuck__ the mission ! _La frustration accumulée de la journée venait officiellement de lui faire péter les plombs. D'un geste rapide, attrapa Heero par la taille et le plaqua contre le mur. Objectif : embrasser Heero…  Duo s'était déjà rendu compte que le manque d'oxygène avait tendance à rendre Heero beaucoup plus influençable et beaucoup moins réfléchi, ce qui était exactement l'effet désiré. Tout son corps exigeait d'obtenir satisfaction après avoir passé toute la journée à se contrôler. Bien sûr, ils étaient en pleine mission mais, hé, que voulez vous, hormones et adrénaline ne font pas un très bon mélange et ont tendance à exploser les  barrières du contrôle de Duo, barrières qui n'avaient fait que s'affaiblir pendant cette journée éprouvante…

_Ninmu Kanryou…_ [3], c'est ce que pensa Heero tandis que l'américain saisissait ses cuisses et les écartait, tout en le plaquant contre le mur. Sans même réfléchir, ses jambes entourèrent fermement la taille de son partenaire alors que celui-ci en profitait pour frotter leurs deux érections ensemble.

C'était, pensa Heero, aussi impossible de contenir Duo que de stopper le cours d'une avalanche et de toute manière, il n'avait pas du tout envie que ça s'arrête. La chaleur cumulée de leurs deux corps menaçait de le consumer entièrement, tout comme la bouche de Duo qui mordillait les lobes de ses oreilles, léchait son cou musclé alors que le souffle brûlant de l'américain brûlait la chair sensible dans un schéma erratique. Toute cette journée à passer son temps à tenter le pilote du Deathscythe avait été aussi éprouvante pour ses nerfs et ses hormones que pour l'américain. Respirer devenait difficile, presque douloureux à cause du besoin dévorant que semblait soudain expérimenter tout son corps. Sans même s'en rendre compte, le japonais poussait de petits gémissements qui rendaient Duo encore plus excité. 

Duo traçait un quelconque motif sur la chair tendre du cou de Heero avec sa langue lorsqu'ils entendirent le bruit d'une patrouille qui se rapprochait. Tandis que Heero gémissait son prénom en guise d'avertissement, Duo étouffa avec peine un grognement de pure frustration et leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir un groupe de plusieurs soldats se figer à la vue des 2 pilotes.

Rien dans leur routine habituelle de pouvait les avoir prémunis contre la vue de deux jeunes gens à moitié habillés en train de se peloter dans un quartier de haute sécurité d'une base d'Oz. Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous concevez une invasion de l'ennemi.

Malheureusement pour eux, cette plaisante vision est sur le point de se transformer en gros cauchemar et ce pour une simple raison : l'une des deux personnes qu'ils viennent de coincer n'est autre que Shinigami. Quelque part dans les règles cosmiques du monde, il doit être écrit qu'il faut un très mauvais karma pour devenir un soldat d'Oz.

Duo s'écarta de Heero. Il aurait bien aimé continuer sa plaisante occupation mais devait s'occuper de leur compagnie malvenue. Frustré de cette interruption et d'avoir accumulé toute la journée son envie de sauter sur Heero, il sortit son arme spéciale pour "bâtards ayant mérité un allez simple pour les enfers sans passer par la case réincarnation" c'est-à-dire sa faux thermique pliante.

Ça n'est sûrement pas un mal, parce qu'avec le karma minable des soldats d'Oz, ils n'auraient pas pu espérer se réincarner en quelque chose de mieux qu'un  protozoaire ou une bactérie de toute façon. On peut donc estimer que Duo leur faisait une magnifique fleur en daignant utiliser son arme thermique préférée sur eux.

Duo allait apprendre la discrétion aux impudents qui avaient arrêté ce moment délicieux; quand il en aurait fini avec eux, ils ne seraient plus en mesure d'interrompre quoi que ce soit. Shinigami s'était réveillé et il était de mauvais poil ; la vision de Duo s'était réduite au format "bataille" et à travers le brouillard rouge de la frustration sexuelle, Duo eut tôt fait de réduire la malheureuse patrouille au silence en les coupant en rondelles.

Sous les yeux médusés d'un Heero immobilisé par la stupéfaction, une tête roula dans un coin tandis que le reste du combat (enfin, si on peut appeler ça un combat… La dénomination "massacre" conviendrait sans doute beaucoup mieux) était rythmé par la voix furieuse de Shinigami :

- Ne jamais…*coupe*

- M'interrompre quand je… *lacère*

- Prends du… *tranche*

- Bon temps… *démembre joyeusement*

- Bon sang votre mère *réduit en sashimi*

- Ne vous a donc rien appris ? *reprend son souffle*

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, sa phrase finie, aucun soldat n'était plus en mesure de lui répondre. Duo rangea sa faux pliante dans l'étui accroché à sa taille, rectifia un pli imaginaire sur son habit de pasteur avant de se diriger vers Heero :

- Où en étions nous ?

Sans un mot, Heero pointa la main vers l'ex-patrouille d'Oz à présent réduite à l'état d'amas  sanguinolents bien théâtraux éparpillés façon puzzle. Duo suivit son mouvement des yeux, haussa les épaules d'un mouvement décontracté et répondit à la question muette :

- Oh… Avoues qu'ils l'avaient bien mérité, non ?

Heero considéra la réponse puis haussa les épaules à son tour ; c'était après tout la tragique destinée des Ozzies que de finir atomisés par un pilote de Gundam. Comme qui dirait dans l'ordre des choses.

Et puis de toute façon, l'activité proposée par Duo était autrement plus intéressante que de gamberger sur des pilotes refroidis. Mais curieusement, Duo n'essaya plus de reprendre Heero dans ses bras. Apparemment, avoir cassé du Ozzie avait calmé ses nerfs.

A la place, il regarda Heero dans les yeux et dit :

- Heero, il va falloir qu'on parle quand on sera rentrés.

+++++++++

[1] Ninmu ryoukaï : mission acceptée. Phrase préférée de Heero en VO (après L'infâme Omae O korosu, comme me le fait si justement remarquer Méanne…) 

[2] D'accord. Je sais. J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Duo : Tu vas me le payer, Heero.

Heero : En nature ?

Duo : …  et avec les interêts !

[3] Ninmu kanryou : mission effectuée. Troisième phrase préférée de Heero en VO. 

Jikaï : Après l'action, la discussion. Comment Heero va-t-il réagir à la révélation de Duo ?


	6. Le nerf de la guerre

_Love, when you work it out I'm worse than you_

_Yeah, when you work it out I want it too_

_Now, when you work out where to draw the line_

_Your guess is as good as mine_

God put a smile upon my face, Coldplay

Disclaimer : Nan, y sont pas à moi… Je joue juste avec !

La chanson "Me and Julio down by the schoolyard" de Paul Simon est extraite de l'album "Paul Simon" et peut aussi être trouvée sur l'album "Paul Simon Greatest Hits". J'y peux rien, à chaque fois que j'entends cette chanson, je pense à Duo… Peut-être parce qu'elle est trop cool, trop bondissante, légèrement déjantée bref, si Duoesque ? Et oui, c'est juste cette petite chanson qui m'a inspiré ce fic monstrueux. Tremblez mortels !

Le présent fic est une parodie de tous ces fics où l'auteur dépourvu de la moindre imagination envoie les deux pilotes dans une énième infiltration dans un lycée… C'est également, comme vous vous en êtes sûrement déjà rendu compte, un fic dans la droite lignée de ceux où Duo apprend les choses de la vie *hum-hum* à Heero. Donc, ne vous étonnez pas si ce fic n'a quasiment rien à voir avec le "schoolfic" moyen : c'est parfaitement voulu. Soyez prévenus : vous lisez à vos risques et périls. FIC EXPERIMENTAL !!!

Au programme : Un brin d'angst,  2x1, torture de Heero, torture de Duo et une grosse dose de surréalisme en fin de chapitre.

Erszebeth

Me and Heero down by the schoolyard

_Chapitre 6 : Le nerf de la guerre_

En conduisant la jeep vers le lycée, Duo réfléchissait. En vérité, si les soldats d'Oz n'avaient pas surgi au moment critique, il y a de grandes chances pour que Heero eu perdu sa virginité de manière fort peu élégante contre un des murs de la base comme n'importe quel inconnu ramassé dans une boîte de nuit…

Duo réalisait avec horreur ce qu'il aurait pu faire. Il désirait Heero, oui, mais pas seulement son corps.

Il n'avait pas le choix, il fallait faire comprendre ça à Heero d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mettre les choses au clair. Quoique il puisse se passer entre eux, Duo souhaitait de tout son cœur que cela dure plus longtemps qu'une nuit. Après tout, il ne pouvait espérer  que Heero se montre franc avec lui si il n'en faisait pas autant.

**********

Heero sentit un frisson le parcourir tandis que la porte de leur chambre se refermait sur eux. L'américain avait l'air inhabituellement sérieux. La tension entre eux n'en avait pas disparu pour autant, elle avait juste changé de nature. Assez pour doucher le désir de Heero. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés en infiltration dans ce lycée, il avait l'impression de vivre sur des montagnes russes émotionnelles. Avait il commis une erreur de calcul en tentant de séduire Duo ? Ça avait pourtant eu l'air d'être une bonne idée au départ, surtout en voyant les réactions de l'américain… 

Et pourtant, après avoir transformé quelques Ozzies en pâtée pour chien, Duo ne lui avait plus adressé un regard et s'était refermé sur lui-même. Ce changement déstabilisait le japonais. Dans leur couple, c'était toujours Duo qui initiait le contact et les discutions. Heero ne savait tout simplement pas comment faire pour communiquer avec le pilote du Deathscythe.

Il avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, une information essentielle qui lui manquait pour comprendre la situation. Cette insécurité minait son comportement habituel, il ne savait plus comment réagir… Pour la première fois, Heero Yuy expérimentait le sentiment de se sentir rejeté et ce sentiment le paniquait au plus au point. En quelques jours, Duo avait pris une importance grandissante à ses yeux, sans même qu'il s'en rende compte…

En clair, Heero était largué en beau milieu d'un champ de mines sans le plus petit début d'idée qui puisse l'aider à s'en tirer en un seul morceau. La mission était comme qui dirait sérieusement compromise tout d'un coup.

Heero sentait divers symptômes qui lui étaient jusque là inconnus le parcourir. Il avait des sueurs froides, la gorge sèche, le cœur qui battait à tout rompre, les mains moites et l'estomac serré.

Autrement dit et pour la première fois de sa vie, Heero Yuy trouillait comme un malade.

Duo finit par prendre la parole :

- Heero, est ce que tu te rends bien compte de ce qui aurait pu se passer ? C'est un coup à foutre toute la mission en l'air !

L'américain aurait souhaité dire tout cela avec infiniment plus de diplomatie et de calme mais la tension de la journée se faisait définitivement sentir.

Heero resta choqué un bon moment en contemplant piteusement le sol d'une manière totalement non Heeroïque. Il avait été tellement pris par sa mission secondaire qu'il avait complètement oublié pourquoi ils étaient dans ce lycée en premier lieu. L'américain avait raison, il avait carrément merdé !

Voyant la réaction du japonais, Duo regretta ses mots durs et saisit le bras de son partenaire :

- Comprends moi bien Heero, je ne suis pas du tout opposé à l'idée que tu me séduises, bien au contraire mais il y a un temps et une heure pour ce genre de choses.

Il resta silencieux un moment, observant les réactions de l'asiatique puis d'une main releva le visage de Heero qui contemplait toujours obstinément le plancher.

- Et puis franchement, tu as envie que ta première fois se passe en cinq minutes dans une base d'Oz ? Remarque, c'est le genre de première fois que tu ne risques pas d'oublier, mais pas pour de bonnes raisons…

Les yeux violets scrutaient sans pitié les siens. Duo attendait apparemment une réponse. Heero hocha négativement la tête.

Duo soupira :

- Heero, tu ne dois pas donner ton corps si facilement. Crois moi, c'est infiniment mieux si tu fais ça avec quelqu'un pour lequel tu as des sentiments.

Heero le fixait sans comprendre, alors Duo fit la seule chose qui puisse faire passer le message : très doucement, avec infiniment de tendresse, il embrassa le japonais.

Celui-ci cligna des yeux ; il ne s'attendait définitivement pas à cela. Mais, malgré le choc, il s'aperçut de la différence entre ce baiser et ceux qu'ils avaient déjà partagé… Celui-ci était moins chargé de désir que de sentiments et Heero se sentit fondre à son contact.

Et quand le contact se rompit, ce fut Heero qui soupira et qui retrouva la parole. Ce baiser lui avait définitivement délié la langue.

- Duo, tu as… des sentiments pour moi ?

Bizarrement, le cœur du japonais battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

Un drôle de petit sourire étira les lèvres de Duo :

- Des sentiments ? Heero, je t'aime !

Dire que Heero fut choqué par cette révélation est une terrible atténuation de la pensée. En fait, ce qu'il ressentit à ce moment là était beaucoup plus proche de la panique.

Tellement en fait, qu'avant même d'avoir pu sérieusement y penser ou que Duo n'ait pu l'en empêcher, Heero se précipita hors de la chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Duo cligna de l'œil. Il aurait pu jurer qu'il venait de voir une hallucination visuelle persistante sous la forme d'un chibi Deathscythe tenant une pancarte marquée "Shit" passer tranquillement sous son nez. En l'occurrence, l'inscription sur la pancarte décrivait lapidairement et très exactement ce que pensait l'américain à l'instant même. La frustration commençait à lui monter au cerveau.

_Wow, j'imagine que je viens d'accomplir un exploit : je viens de faire fuir le perfect soldier ! Si je ne me sentais pas aussi nul et pitoyable, je me féliciterais presque._

Duo attendit un moment après que Heero eut fui puis finit par s'écrouler sur le lit le plus proche.

- Bien, maintenant que je suis seul avec ma misère, il ne me reste plus qu'à essayer de dormir…

Mais il eu beau tourner et virer, compter les moutons ou les chibis Deathscythes dansant la mazurka, le sommeil ne vint pas. Les ressorts grinçants du vieux matelas de la chambre d'étudiant, l'oreiller difforme et même l'univers tout entier conspiraient pour l'empêcher de trouver le sommeil.

Il faut dire aussi que dès que la porte s'était refermée, les fantasmes nécessitant Heero, de l'eau et du savon étaient revenus en quatrième vitesse,  ce qui fait que Duo était un peu trop stimulé pour essayer de dormir…

***********

Longtemps, Heero courut sans savoir où il allait jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve dans une rue de la banlieue de la ville. Accroché à un mur lépreux, le néon grésillant d'un bar lui fit comme un clin d'œil. Le japonais ne s'était jamais bourré la gueule mais cette journée semblait être idéale pour une première fois et il entra donc dans l'établissement. 

Heero s'assit au bar. Il lança son habituel regard de la mort qui tue à un barman suicidaire qui refusait de lui verser un verre à cause de son âge jusqu'à ce que celui-ci réalise qu'il n'était pas si suicidaire que ça en fin de compte. Le japonais avait des choses à réfléchir et bu plusieurs verres en le faisant. Pourquoi avait il fui ? Et quels étaient ses sentiments pour l'américain au juste ? Devant ses yeux passaient des images de Duo : Duo sourire, Duo en train de dormir, Duo sortant de la douche… Duo en train de l'embrasser.

- Tu es un idiot, tu le sais ça ?

Celle qui venait d'interrompre ses pensées était une jeune fille visiblement soûle et effondrée sur le comptoir du bar. Curieusement, Heero ne se souvenait pas l'avoir aperçue lorsqu'il s'était assis alors que c'était d'habitude le genre de détail qui n'échappait pas à ses sens aiguisés. Ses cheveux bouclés d'un blond miel coulaient autour d'elle et elle fixait de ses yeux verts goguenards le pilote. Celui-ci lui jeta un coup d'œil offensé qui n'eut pas l'air de lui faire le moindre effet. Elle continua :

- Tu l'aimes, tu le veux, alors qu'est ce que tu fous là au lieu d'être dans votre chambre et de le faire tien ? Ou mieux encore, le laisser t'avoir… Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie.

- Qui êtes vous ? Comment….

La blonde lui coupa la parole :

- Pour ce que tu en sais, je pourrais aussi bien être une hallucination issue de ton imagination venue te donner la permission de sauter sur Duo.

D'un seul regard, Heero réussit avec succès à faire passer toute son incrédulité et sa fureur :

- Je doute fortement que mon imagination – enfin, si du moins j'en avais une – vienne se bourrer la gueule dans un bar.

La blonde lapa une gorgée de son bloody mary avant de répliquer :

- Hey, tu peux pas me le rapprocher ! c'est pas franchement gai de passer son temps dans ta tête. Quoique… c'est moins ennuyeux ces derniers temps, surtout depuis qu'un certain américain a envahi tes pensées…voir franchement amusant quand tu me demandes de te trouver un nouveau moyen pour l'aguicher…

La voix de la jeune fille se fit rêveuse :

- Imagine… Duo sous la douche et sa bouche…

Tandis qu'elle parlait, Heero pouvait visualiser la scène qu'elle décrivait dans sa tête.

- … descendre sur ton torse nu puis plus bas encore…

La vision que l'inconnue invoquait semblait à Heero incroyablement réelle ; Il avait vraiment l'impression de sentir les lèvres de Duo sur sa peau soudain hypersensible. Son corps se cambra involontairement et il laissa échapper un gémissement.

Il se mit à maudire ses habituels shorts en lycra. Finalement, ils n'étaient pas confortables en TOUTES circonstances… En l'occurrence ils venaient subitement de devenir beaucoup trop serrés à cause de l'érection taille "city hunter"[1] qui venait soudain de se développer à l'invocation d'un Duo très mouillé en train de traiter son membre comme un esquimau géant… 

Choqué, il ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver l'étrange jeune femme. Elle avait disparu.

_Kuso ! Un soldat n'est pas censé avoir une imagination !_

Il haussa les épaules en maudissant l'alcool quand le fantôme de la voix ironique de sa mystérieuse inconnue raisonna dans sa tête :

- Tu raisonnes trop… Tu prétends être un soldat ? Alors qu'est ce que tu attends pour passer à l'action ? Si tu veux une réponse alors donne-toi les moyens de l'obtenir et va jusqu'au bout !

_In vino veritas_ se dit Heero en contemplant les glaçons fondre dans le peu de liquide qui restait dans son verre. Cette drôle de fille avait raison réalisa t'il, qu'elle soit une élucubration éthylique ou une incarnation de sa propre imagination apparemment débridée.

*************

En rentrant dans leur chambre commune, Heero avait toujours cette peur au ventre tout en sachant qu'il lui fallait pourtant aller au bout des choses.

Et oui, même le soldat parfait appréhendait de perdre sa virginité, ce qui prouvait qu'en fin de compte qu' il était aussi humain que vous et moi sous l'entraînement de léthale mécanique de guerre. 

Une part de lui même aurait bien aimé que Duo soit endormi pour retarder l'inévitable mais le destin (ou une scénariste particulièrement vicieuse, allez savoir) était aux premières loges pour assister au spectacle et ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Duo était donc bel et bien éveillé dans la pièce à peine éclairée par une lampe de chevet ce qui donnait à l'ensemble l'effet intime d'une lumière tamisé que tout bon lemon qui se respecte cherche désespérément à obtenir.

Duo ne bougea pas en voyant la porte s'ouvrir et Heero Yuy apparaître, sentant instinctivement que tout mouvement de sa part pourrait faire à nouveau faire fuir le japonais. Sans quitter l'américain des yeux, l'asiatique avança et vint s'asseoir à coté de lui sur le lit. Duo resta immobile, essayant de trouver les réponses à ses questions dans les yeux cobalt de son partenaire. Leur dureté habituelle avait disparu et Duo y lisait autre chose sans pourtant bien  y croire… Jusqu'à ce que Heero se penche vers lui et l'embrasse d'abord un peu maladroitement, puis avec plus de ferveur.

Duo avait passé tant de temps à observer Heero qu'il comprit d'instinct ce que ce baiser voulait dire. 

Jamais au cours de ces derniers jours Heero n'avait fait le premier pas. Aussi paradoxal que cela puisse sembler, ce baiser signifiait la reddition totale du japonais… et peut être même un peu plus. 

Alors Duo laissa ses bras entourer la taille de Heero et les rapprocher un peu plus… Toujours plus.

+++++++++++++

Notes de l'auteur agonisant : 

[1] Si vous connaissez le manga original qui à donné lieu à la série nommée "Nicky Larson" dans nos douces contrées, une image très précise doit faire "pop" dans votre tête à cette expression… Et si vous ne connaissez pas le manga, alors un conseil, courez vous le procurer, c'est un must absolu… Tous les manga de Hojo Tsukasa sont des must…

Vive le Mokori ! *mdr*

Gomen nasaï pour le retard, j'ai dû refaire le chapitre 7 avant de pouvoir finir le chapitre 6… Blocage et surmenage s'y sont mélés, et voilà… Oh et si vous ne  comprenez pas le titre du chapitre… Le nerf de la guerre dans cette histoire, c'est l'amour ! (même si ça à l'air sappy quand je le dis)

Silmarill : Ah bon ? moi je croyais que le nerf de cette histoire c'était le sexe sous jacent, les sous-entendus de nature sexuelle et l'humour type Monthy Python's…

Erszebeth : Non, ça c'est la cerise sur le gâteau !

Bon d'accord, je suis diabolique de m'arrêter là, mais ça en laisse plus pour le prochain chapitre !

Jikaï : Vous savez, je crois bien que je peux résumer le prochain chapitre en un seul mot : LEMON !!!


	7. Toutes les bonnes choses ont un lemon de...

Merci à tout le monde pour toutes vos belles reviews… Et je dois vous dire que la scène de l'étrange inconnue m'est venue pendant que je regardais "Queer as folk". Brian au bar se comportait comme un asshole et tout d'un coup j'ai eu envie de me matérialiser à coté de lui et de lui dire ses quatres vérités… Mais bien entendu, je ne pouvais pas le faire donc j'ai écrit cette fameuse scène à la place. C'est en fait l'une des premières scènes que j'ai écrites pour "Me and Heero down by the schoolyard" avec la scène où Duo pète les plombs et trucide les soldats d'Oz… L'étrange inconnue de la scène du bar ressemble d'ailleurs beaucoup à l'irritante pimbêche qui cohabite avec moi dans ma tête et qui à pour doux nom Silmarill…

Oh, et Roxanne, tu ne peux pas me poursuivre en justice car j'ai bel et bien spécifié que vous lisiez ce fic à vos risques et périls… 

Annonce spéciale : Vous ne trouverez pas le 7e et dernier chapitre de ce fic sur ffn pour cause de censure… donc…

Omake :

_Duo arrive sur scène habillé tout en cuir noir et avec une démarche chaloupée qui crie : SEXE !!!_

_Il porte un panneau sur lequel est affiché le mot "LEMON"_

_Un chibi Heero arrive sur la scène à sa suite, sort une télécommande, appuie sur le bouton rouge marqué "Grosse explosion" et BOOM, Duo explose en une douzaine de micro chibis Duo qui se mettent à crier : LE-MON, LE-MON, LE-MON._

_Ils produisent de nulle part la banderole sur laquelle on peut lire :_

_Allez  jeter un coup d'œil dans le profil de l'auteur…_

Traduction : Il existe un lemon juteux pour ce fic. Tellement juteux en fait que je ne peux pas le mettre sur répression.net, euh, non, pardon, fanfiction.net.

Meanne a gentiment proposé de l'héberger sur son site ce qui lui a permis de se rincer l'œil la première et de prendre la douche froide qui s'imposait ensuite. *mischevious grin*

Donc, vous trouverez dans mon profil (cliquer sur le lien hypertexte "Erszebeth" en haut de cette page…) un lien vers son site ou vous trouverez le lemon… Profitez en pour visiter son site ! *pub*

_Satisfait que le message soit passé, les chibis Duo lâchent la banderole et se jettent sur le pauvre chibi Heero qui n'a rien compris et POOF, un horrible tee-shirt vert et un spandex qui gène plutôt qu'autre chose volent dans les airs…_

_L'ineffable pouvoir des hormones…_

Quoi, vous êtes encore là ? Vous allez le lire ce lemon, oui ou non ?


End file.
